Undertale QandA
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Ask any Undertale character anything you want. I do not own undertale
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so yeah just ask away any Q's u want to any undertale character and it will be answered**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so I have already got some Q's so lets get straight to them so these are from Sailoursedna052**

 **1) Flowey, why so serious?**

 _Flowey:_ Oh I don't know maybe it's because of the fact that I now live in a flower pot. Or maybe it's because I have to live in the same house as smileytrashbag. Or maybe, just maybe it's because *Puts on Batman mask* Because I'm Flowey!

 **2)Toriel, are you and Asgore gonna get back together?**

 _Toriel:_ Just between you and me I do not think so the fact that he did those things to those children makes me hate him instead of love him. I actually have my eyes on a certain funny skeleton.

 **3)Sans, why is it you and Papyrus have the same powers as Gaster. For example your glowing eyes?**

 _Sans:_ why not

 _Papyrus:_ BROTHER THAT IS NOT HELPFUL!'

 _Sans:_ ugh okay... Well you see because Gaster is our father we recieved certain traits from him it's like how you get the same colour hair from your parents

 **4)** Papyrus, are you and Sans really from Earthbound?

 _Sans:_ How did you know about that? *eye glows blue*

 _Papyrus:_ SANS! STOP YOU SHOULDN'T KILL THE HUMAN FOR ASKING THE QUESTION

 _Sans:_ *sighs* okay bro. Okay human you really want to know? Well actually it doesn't matter no one will believe what I say anyway now will they?

 **5) Undyne, what's your favirout anime movie?**

 _Undyne:_ Of course my favirout anime movie of all times is Spirtied away because it has lots of fighting

 **6) Alphys, how far does your date with Undyne go?**

 _Alphys:_ w-what d-do you mean? O-oh w-well u-useually w-we end o-our da-date on a k-kiss

 _Undyne:_ Wait why do you want to know so badly about our dates, Punk?

 **7) Mettaton, ever danced to David Bowie?**

 _Mettaton:_ Of course Darling my best dancing song is the song 'Lets dance'

 **8) Asgore, king to a gardener why the job change?**

 _Asgore:_ I felt as if I needed to get outside and forget about my past and what better way to do this by doing what I love

 **9) Asreil, are you happy to be free from all the pain?**

 _Asriel:_ Well to be honest yes I am free from the pain of death but now I am trapped in a body that is not my own and that can not feel love. So yes I am happy as I can be

 **10) Frisk, if Asreil didn't go away what games would you play? that didn't involve death**

 _Flowey:_ Oh what but those are my favirout games

 _Frisk:_ Flowey the question is for me and kinda Asreil so go away. *Flowey glares but leaves* I guess I would like to play tag with them or maybe not so much games but I'd like to draw with them or make flower crowns

 **11) Chara... go fuck yourself!  
** _Chara:_ Well... that's, um, not a question but... my reply is... backatcha!

 **A/N hey guys my friend made a good point to me the other day and now I am allowing questions about my Undertale Oc's so i there is anything u want to ask about to the characters go ahead**


	3. Chapter 3

**This set of questions are on line questions so the next set will be the ones with a large amount of questions sent from one person**

 **Emerald gamer**

 **1) wut are all your crushes?**

 **Author:** my ships in Undertale are SansXToriel, SansXFrisk (depending on age), AsreilXChara, FriskXAsreil, MettatonXPapyrus and AlphysXUndyne

 **ajlpskinz**

 **2) How many AU's do you know?**

 **Author:** I know of a few different Universes for example the ones I know are Underfell, Underswap, Dancetale,Swaptale, Inktale, Errortale,Genotale and I probably know some more but I can't think of them right now

 **Guest**

 **2) alphys, have you ever considered making arms for monster kid?**

 **Alphys:** No to b-be honest a-after w-what happened in the d-determination p-p-project I di-didn't want anyone else h-hurt by m-my ex-experiments

 **Drew G. Peanutbutter**

 **3) sans, how tall was papyrus and you, when both of you were 6 years old?**

 **Sans:** Well at that age my bro had managed to grow quite a bit compared to me so his head was at least up to my neck maybe even in line with me

 **Guest**

 **4) Muffet who warned you about Frisk/Chara?**

 **Muffet:** Well I never got a good luck at them but all I know about them is that they have the ability to transform

 **5) Guest**

 **Hey pap, can you make food other than spaghetti?**

 **Papyrus:** WHY WOULD I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE OTHER FOOD WHEN I CAN BECOME THE MASTER OF SPAGHETTI

 **6) Celi8100**

 **Can you include my oc fusion sangle? Its a fusion of sans and premangle?**

 **AUTHOR:** Well I guess I can add them into the question but I will warn you I'm don't know a lot about five nights at Freddy's

 **7) Cracragirl2.0**

 **Sans! Ever heard of " The Lazy Song"? If you haven't hears a link to it on YouTube. thelazysong**

 **Sans:** hehehe of course that would be my theme if I didn't have Meglovania


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so these Q's come straight from** **AutumnMcDonald**

 **Flowey: What does it feel like to be a flower?**

 **Flowey:** Well it just feels empty because I don't have a soul I can't feel anything apart from anger and I guess any negative feelings

 **Toriel: Do you think Sans is cute?**

 **Toriel:** *Blushes* Oh my well that's a bit bold there. But between you and me I will admit that he is quite cute

 **Sans: So...when you gonna smooch Toriel?**

 **Sans:** W-whoa there kiddo that's a bit out there isn't it well ya know gotta wait till the right time. *Toriel overhears this and goes up to Sans*

 **Toriel:** Sans can I ask you something? *Sans turns around and Toriel kisses him*

 **Papyrus: In one sentence , describe how you feel about Mettaton.**

 **Papyrus:** WELL I GUESS I WOULD SAY THAT METTATON IS VERY COOL BECAUSE OF ALL OF THEIR FANS!

 **Monster Kid: Who is your new role model?**

 **MK:** I'll give you one clue Nyeheh heh heh he

 **Undyne: Do you like watching Anime with Alphys?**

 **Undyne:** Of course I do we always watch it at least once a week or sometimes three times a week

 **Gerson: Were you a general in the Human/Monster war?**

 **Gerson:** No I was always just a young hero who would beat up any young bad guy who would pose a threat

 **River Person: WHO ARE YOU?**

 **RP:** You will never know hahahahaha

 **Napstablook: How's your carrier coming along?**

 **Napstablook:** Oh it's going good thanks to Mettaton I can finally show people my new mixtapes

 **Alphys: Are there people that don't accept what you did in the True Lab?**

 **Alphys:** Well yes I always knew that some people wouldn't accept it but no ones has done anything drastic towards me so at least there's that

 **Mettaton: Are you popular on the surface?**

 **Mettaton:** Well of course Darling why wouldn't I be what's even better no one has ever seen a living robot on the surface so they love me even more

 **Burgerpants: Famous yet?**

 **Burgerpants:** Well little buddy to be honest...no. No I'm not I'm still working for Mettaton but Nicecream guy vists me everyday and he always cheers me up.

 **Asgore: Stop trying to get back near Toriel, she hates you now, you murdered her children.**  
 **Also, is Gardening fun?**

 **Asgore:** W-what I-I thought she had forgiven me for that but I guess what I did was very bad and I hope she will forgive me soon. As for the gardening yes it is very fun indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**These questions are from Shark Lord**

 **1) Toriel did you ever punish Undyne for trying to kill Frisk even when they saved Monster Kid and Undyne herself?**

 _Toriel:_ I was going to but Frisk insisted that I didn't. But if Frisk had not told me not to she would of had a lot to deal with.

 **2) Sans curious where do your Skull Pets hide when your not using them?**

 _Sans:_ They don't really hide they merely don't exist until I need them

 **3) Chara what would you do if Frisk finally had it with you and found a way to banish you?**

 _Chara:_ Well I would hope that Frisk see's me as a sister by now so she would never want to banish me

 **4) Mettaton where does your 'wheel leg' go when your in your 'human' form?**

 _Mettaton:_ Well darling that is an easy question when I transform the wheel leg simply goes into my inner parts.

 **5) Everyone when Flowey gone cuckoo crazy why didn't you use your attacks on him, that way you could have helped Frisk beat him?**

 _Everyone:_ We were tied up we couldn't do anything

 **6) Flowey shouldn't being hit by Toriel's fire set you on fire?**

 _Flowey:_ One word...Magic.

 **7) Alphys what do you do when Undyne is in one of her moods?**

 _Alphys:_ Well I usually put on some of our favourite animes

 **8) Frisk how did you get in the Underground in the first place?**

 _Frisk:_ Well I have lived in a orphanage since I was a baby so I wanted to go on adventure and see if there were any kind monsters

 **9) First someone cover Papyrus' ears next Undyne what would you do if Papyrus heard what you said about him when you and Frisk were having your talk?**

 _Undyne:_ Well if worst came to worst I guess I'd have to knock him out and make him lose his memorys

 **10) Asgore what would you do if one of the souls was Chuck Norris' family members and he decided to confront you?**

 _Asgore:_ Oh my goodness I think all I could do would be to... RUN!

 **11) Muffet why didn't you really go up to the barrier when the spiders in the Ruins could have crossed through the cold terrain of Snowdin without a problem?**

 _Muffet:_ In one word. Effort.


End file.
